The Big Hungry
by Xenarocks99
Summary: Another three-some story featuring the twisted Ryback. :) Rated M for language, sexual content. Punk/Cena/Ryback.
1. Chapter 1

**The Big Hungry**

**Okay! So, I don't know why I'm currently obsessed with Punk/Cena/Ryback but here is another story between those three. This will be a multi-chapter but not many. Anywho, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Punk sighed heavily as John continued to massage the man's back. The RAW show before the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view saw some progress as far as storylines and even new ones emerged. John had to reassure Punk though that his business dinner with AJ was just that…business. Another occurrence that happened, to which neither man enjoyed all that much was Ryback coming into the ring after the main event and assaulting Punk numerous times. It didn't help that the roster was dragging Punk back into the ring to face the large man and that's what made John angry. He figured after their little 'encounter' with him last week that was enough to get the man to back off but no. Ryback was determined to send a message to Punk, John and everyone else and that was he didn't give a flying fuck who you were. He just wanted to hurt someone.

Letting out a low groan, Punk laid on the massage table comfortably while he allowed John to work his magic on his sore muscles. John was able to sneak into Punk's private locker room without being noticed and locked the door behind him after the show. They made out for a while but when the tattooed man stared to hiss at the pain John figured he could give his secret boyfriend a massage instead.

"Mmmmm…John. I love it when you give me massages." Punk mumbled.

John smiled as he kept on working out the kinks. He leaned down and began to kiss lightly on the nape of Punk's neck, making the man whimper.

"John boy, you better not start what you can't finish."

"Don't worry baby. I'll definitely be finishing this." John whispered as he kept on kissing Punk and massaging him at the same time.

John stopped for a moment to grab some lube from his back pocket but nothing was there. He then tried to search for some in Punk's bag but again he came up empty.

"Damn it."

"What's wrong John?"

"Oh…uhhhh…we don't have any lube. I'll check my locker room to see if I have any."

"Okay, but don't be too long John boy." Punk said as he started to lightly hump the table underneath. John bit his lip at the scene and quickly left towards his locker room. Punk chuckled at the sight before turning his head and resting it on his arms. He closed his eyes and felt himself relax a bit as he waited for his secret lover to arrive.

He didn't have to wait that long when he felt those nice large hands on him again, kneading away at the flesh. Punk smiled to himself when those hands roamed lower and started to rub his covered butt.

"Johnny, if you want better access you can always remove the towel."

Within seconds, the fabric was off and pretty soon those hands were roughly grabbing onto Punk's tight ass. Punk flinched a little at the pain but he figure John was kinda eager and slightly encouraged the roughness.

"You're a bit feisty tonight, aren't you?" Punk asked but no answer was given. Instead, those same hands started to drive harder onto Punk's back, making him yelp in surprise.

"OUCH! John, you're hurting me." Punk warned. He turned his head to face the larger man but much to his horror it wasn't him.

It was Ryback.

All the colour on Punk's face faded as he saw the monster beast stare at him like his next prey. He tried to jump off but Ryback quickly pinned him on the table, slamming his head against it.

"Get off me you sick fucker! ARGH!" Punk yelled out as he felt Ryback squeeze his ass hard.

Punk struggled to get out of the hold but was failing miserably. Finally he stopped his movements and waited for the large man to begin talking but that didn't happen. Instead Ryback pulled Punk's chin up, till he saw those scared green eyes of his and smiled devilishly. He brought two fingers along the tattooed man's mouth and waited for Punk to take them in. Punk shook his head violently but as soon as Ryback started to drive his hand again onto the man's back, he couldn't help but open his mouth to scream. The large man took that opportunity to ram his fingers inside, allowing Punk to coat them with his saliva. He was tempted to bite those nasty fingers off but knowing Ryback's determination, that wouldn't stop him.

After a few seconds, the beast pulled his fingers out and settled his eyes on Punk's nice tight ass. He quickly grabbed a towel and shoved it in the man's mouth before trailing his wet digits down his cheeks. Ryback shoved one finger in and was in heaven when he heard the muffled screams of the man below him. He pumped furiously in and out, shoving another finger inside as he changed his pace and began to scissor Punk. The tattooed man was in tears at the pain but more so the pleasure that was happening. He tried to remind himself that this was his opponent on Sunday and he shouldn't be feeling this but having those nice big fingers inside of him, it just felt too good.

Ryback continued for a little while, pumping and stretching Punk's hole. He pulled out his fingers and quickly grabbed hold of the smaller man's hips, bringing the man's ass up in the air. Punk held onto the side of the table, his knuckles turning white from the strong grip and anxiously waited for Ryback to do what he had to do and get it over with. However, instead of a dick he felt a nice moist tongue flicking his puckered hole over and over again. Punk let out a strangled moan closing his eyes at the wonderful sensation. He instinctively brought his hips up closer to Ryback's tongue wanting more as his body was beginning to react to this intimate moment.

Ryback kept on his quest, tongue fucking Punk as he wrapped a hand around the tattooed man's hard dick. Punk let out another moan, not caring if John barged right in and saw the two together.

After a few moments of stroking and flicking, the large man stopped, making Punk whimper and turned his head to face his opponent.

He swallowed hard when he saw the man's naked form, his dick fully erect and spitting in his hand. He felt a large arm wrap around his waist roughly and in one quick motion, Ryback drove into Punk not bothering to start out slow.

Tears started to fall on Punk's face as he felt that hard cock pummel his ass like there was no tomorrow. He arched his back when Ryback stabbed his prostate over and over and let out a moan when his dick was stroked again.

Ryback continued his assault, fucking and stroking Punk into oblivion and smiled when he heard more moans and whimpers from the WWE champion. Thrusting a couple more times, Ryback let out a low growl as he felt his stomach tighten and knew that he was close to his climax. He squeezed Punk's dick hard and when he felt the hot liquid shoot out and coat his hand, he released himself inside of the man's ass.

Ryback kept on thrusting a couple more times until he felt his cock soften and pulled out. He took a few steps back and looked at a messy and sweaty Punk, trembling with fear and pleasure.

The smaller man let out a shaky breath as he slowly turned his head. Both men stared at one another, Punk too scared to say anything that might set off the big man. He quickly took the towel from his mouth and covered himself up as he watched Ryback put his clothes back on and walk out the door.

The man sat up and waited for a few seconds, making sure he was truly safe and gingerly walked towards the door, locking it.

Punk then went into the showers, hoping that the water and soap would wash away the shame and guilt of not only being manhandled again by Ryback but also enjoying it as well.

* * *

John had a hard time finding what he needed but eventually he did and quickly made his way back to Punk's locker room. Just seeing his boyfriend laid out like that was making his cock itch at the thought and he started to walk faster towards his destination.

His mind was so muddled of Punk's half naked body that when he turned the corner he slammed right into the one person he did not want to see.

Ryback.

Shaking his head, John looked back at the large man. He suddenly felt very small next to him and swallowed several times before regaining his composure.

"Uhhh…Watch where you going dumbass!" John said, trying to sound annoyed but only acted like a scared little boy.

Ryback didn't say anything. He only gazed at John with his steel blue eyes and side stepped around him, continuing his walk.

John let out a breath, not realizing he was holding it in and quickly walked in the opposite direction towards Punk's room.

He reached the door, but it was locked. Shrugging his shoulders he knocked on it several times calling out his name.

"Punk? You still in there?"

Within seconds the door opened. John was slightly confused and disappointed that Punk was now fully dressed.

"Oh. I didn't think you would be dressed."

"Well…ummm…I figure taking a hot shower might be helpful. It worked. I'm all good now." Punk quickly said.

John nodded, shoving the lube back in his pocket and waited for Punk to gather his belongings. When he had everything ready, both men left the room, making sure that the coast was clear and walked to the parking lot where their buses were.

"Hey, you okay there Punk? You're kinda quiet."

"Hmmm? Oh, yah. I'm fine. Just thinking about Sunday."

John wrapped and arm around his secret boyfriend, bringing him close.

"Don't worry about Sunday. I have a feeling you'll win."

"How do you know? You've never fought Ryback. I could….lose." Punk whispered.

"Well, you shouldn't be so pessimistic about things. Stay positive." John smiled as he kissed Punk quickly on the cheek.

Both men arrived at Punk's bus. John was about to give the man a quick hug and leave when he was pulled in close.

"Hey, baby. What's wrong?" John asked concerned.

"Nothing. I just…like holding you." Punk mumbled, tightening his grip around John's large frame making the man gasp for air.

"Okay, okay. I can't breathe." John chuckled, loosening the grip.

"Stay with me tonight John."

"I don't know. What if someone sees us?"

"I don't care. I just….I just want to be close to you."

John looked at Punk's green eyes, pleading for him to stay.

"Okay. Only a for a little while. But first I gotta go see Vince about some upcoming events. It won't take too long. Maybe 30 minutes."

Punk nodded his head softly as he quickly pecked John on the lips before getting inside the bus.

"I'll be waiting." The smaller man said and vanished further into the vehicle as John stood outside.

The large man smiled as he turned around and walked back to the arena. He just loved being close to Punk and enjoyed their time together. He especially loved that lip ring of his and almost giggled out loud at how Punk would tease him with it. John was falling hard for the straight edge savior and he was willing to do anything for him.

Which is why he felt guilty for lying to Punk.

Because John wasn't going to see Vince.

He was going to see Ryback.

And was he willing to do anything for Punk to win.

**Alrighty, so I had this story floating around in my head since Monday after RAW. I don't know, just the thought of Ryback completely owning Punk and John is very intriguing to me. I'm a weirdo I know Anywho, hope you enjoyed it and let me know your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Big Hungry**

**Here is chapter 2. Now the feedback from the first chapter was interesting and I know there was one anonymous reviewer that did not want to see John and Ryback. Well unfortunately, that won't happen. Sorry, however if you still want to read this chapter please let me know your thoughts either way. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

John paced in front of the door as he tried to figure out what to say to Punk's opponent. He didn't want to come off as the over-protective boyfriend but watching Ryback tonight destroy Punk a week before their match was unbearable for his eyes. He wanted to go out there and save him but unfortunately he couldn't. He had to watch from the sidelines as his boyfriend was getting beating up over and over again.

"Okay, John. You can do this. Just talk to him and everything will be fine." The man said to himself.

John breathed out several times before finally getting the balls to knock on the door.

A few seconds later, the door opened and revealed Ryback staring back at a nervous John.

"Ummm…..Hi! Can I come in?" John asked, smiling.

The larger man narrowed his eyes before slowly moving off to the side to allow John to step into the locker room. Ryback closed the door, locking it as he waited for John to talk.

The former champion turned around to face the larger man, his stomach turning into knots before speaking.

"Well….uhhhh…..the reason why I'm here is about….about your match on Sunday against Punk…" John paused to see if Ryback would say anything but he didn't. John quickly continued pacing back and forth in front of the stoic man.

"…Okay….okay….so I was thinking that for your match that you could…maybe ease up on Punk, just a teeny tiny bit. I mean, you two can still have a great bout but…come on big guy, you know that this was planned because I'm still not fully healed yet. Punk has to be champion after your match. You understand, right?" John asked, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. Ryback quickly shot a death glare at the contact his eyes turning darker. John noticed the transition and swiftly took his hand away.

"Ryback, you can't win on Sunday. It's too soon for yah buddy. Sure the fans love you and every time you're in the ring people are amazed at your strength but it's not your time. So, please just don't hurt Punk too much during the match on Sunday. But don't worry. I'll make sure you'll get on the next PPV. Maybe with Tensai or something, okay?" John held out his hand as a sign of peace and smiled, hoping that Ryback wouldn't rip it off and have it for lunch.

The large beast stared at John's form, a smile creeping on his lips as he slowly extended his hand. John let out a sigh of relief as they shook hands to confirm their conversation.

"Man that's great! Thanks Ryback and believe me I owe you one. So whenever you need anything, anything at all, just let me know dude." John grinned as he tried to loosen the grip, however the larger man was not letting go.

"Uhhh…Ryback. You can let go of my hand now." John stated in a more serious tone as he tried to tug his hand free. However, Ryback still had a death grip and quickly pulled John closer so their faces were only inches apart.

By now, John was in a panic. He wasn't too sure if the man before him was going to body slam through the table but doing his best to sound calm, John spoke up.

"Ryback, please let me go. I already told you that I was going to make sure you'll have a match. Plus you're in the main event on Sunday, what more could you want?"

The large beast only smiled, his eyes trailing down John's body as he licked his lips. The Cenation Leader swallowed several times, realizing what Ryback wanted.

"NO way man! I won't be doing that in order for Punk to win. I'll do anything else but that. I'll talk to Vince about giving you more money, better matches, anything else but…but that. Please?" John whispered the last part, his eyes now pleading to Ryback to let him go.

But he didn't.

Instead, the larger man grabbed John's shoulder and slammed him against the lockers almost knocking them onto the floor. John yelped in surprised and tried to run but was met with two strong arms holding him in place. John looked into the other man's eyes and knew he wasn't going to get out of this room until he gave what Ryback wanted.

And it was him.

Putting his pride and dignity aside, John hung his low and asked Ryback just one question, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Try not to be too rough, okay?"

The larger man showed off his teeth in an evil smile and flung John towards the wooden table in the room. He then swiftly went over and ripped off the man's shirt before roughly unbuckling John's belt, bringing his jean shorts down to his ankles. John was now naked and exposed in front of Ryback and he waited to see what was going to happen next.

The larger man turned John around, making him face the wall and grabbed the back of his neck to bend him over. John's chest hit the surface of the table, his eyes beginning to water, knowing what was going to happen next.

However, what happened wasn't something that John was expecting.

He felt a pair of hands slowly caressing his smooth butt, kneading the flesh tenderly. John swallowed, closing his eyes as he willed himself to not enjoy it.

'_NO! He's using you. You can't like this.'_ John repeated over and over in head. He gasped when he felt Ryback's hands spread his cheeks and before he could protest, the larger man drove his tongue inside of John's tight hole.

John let out a moan, hating himself for actually enjoying Ryback's tongue inside of him. Ryback's continued his assault on the other man's ass, spreading those cheeks further to gain better access. He licked, sucked and fucked his tongue as his dick was getting harder from John's moans. He brought one of his hands near his mouth, inserting two fingers and drove them inside of John, while his tongue was working its magic.

"OH GOD!" John screamed, his legs almost giving way to the sensation of Ryback's fingers and tongue plunging into his pucker. He breathed out several times, doing his best to will away the arousal but failing miserably.

John's guilt over this act soon vanished as the pleasure engulfed his body. He instinctively moved his hips back, wanting more of the large beast's talented tongue and digits inside of him and let out a scream when his prostate was hit. Over and over, Ryback continued to devour John's ass, enjoying the sounds coming out of the WWE's poster boy.

A few seconds later, the large man removed his fingers and tongue, eyeing John's muscled back and quickly removed his clothes. He grabbed his dick that was already leaking and spread the liquid for that extra lube.

John held his breath in anticipation and fear of what was to come next. He sucked in his breath when Ryback's cock slammed into his hole and tried to hold on for dear life.

The larger man thrusted violently into John's asshole, digging his hands into the man's hips. John bit his lip hard, almost drawing blood as the feeling of Ryback's hard cock inside of him, pounding him at a fast pace was making his own cock leak pre-cum.

Ryback continued driving his dick into John, hitting the man's prostate with every slam and quickly wrapped his arm around the man's waist as he took hold of John's hard member, making John whimper.

Ryback fucked and stroked, fucked and stroked until he felt his stomach tighten. Pulling on John's dick hard, the former champion screamed out his orgasm, his cum coating Ryback's hand and felt the large man's seed release itself inside of him.

The large beast held onto John a few more moments until he pulled out, allowing the other man to fall onto the floor. John looked up at Ryback's face and felt utterly disgusted with himself for actually enjoying being fucked by this man.

John quickly changed into his clothes, turning his look back Ryback one last time.

"So, we're good then? Punk will retain the title at the Pay-Per-View?"

John waited for Ryback to say something, anything to confirm but was only met with a steely stare.

"I'm going to take that as a yes then. Okay, ummm…thanks? and bye." John responded before rushing towards the door, unlocking it in the process and walking as fast as he could back to Punk's bus.

* * *

It was exactly thirty minutes later when John walked into Punk's private bus. The tattooed champion looked up from his comic book and smiled at John.

"Hey you. Glad you're back."

"Heyyyy…me too." John said, doing his best to smile. He sat himself on the edge of the bed as he began to take off his shoes and socks, trying to drive out the events of what happened just a few minutes ago.

"So how was your meeting with Vince?"

"Huh?"

"I said how was your meeting with Vince?" Punk asked again, this time a look of worry showing on his face.

"Oh…uhhh…good. Nothing much happened, just same ole crap, different day." John lied. He quickly took off his shirt and shorts and climbed into bed with his secret lover.

"Are you okay John?"

"Me? Yah. I'm just happy that you're here." John said softly. Punk smiled leaning in for a kiss. When he darted out his tongue to open John's mouth, the other man moved away.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm not in the mood anymore. You understand, right?"

Punk stared at John's blue eyes, looking scared for some reason.

"Uhhh…sure. I'm just glad that you agreed to stay with me. I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Me either. Mind if we just hold each other?"

Punk nodded in agreement. He turned off the light and moved his body closer to John's allowing the large man to wrap his arms around him.

"I love you Phil."

"I love you John."

Both men held onto each other for the rest of the night as their minds could only think of one thing.

Ryback.

**Wanted to get this out before the PPV. Not sure what is going to happen but gonna try to get chapter 3 later on in the week. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Big Hungry**

**WOW! Thanks for the reviews so far. I'm glad that people are enjoying this twisted threesome . Alrighty, let's see what happens in chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Punk quickly grabbed his clothes, laptop, title and jacket and shoved it all in his duffle bag while darting his eyes every so often at the locked door to his hotel room. His mind was still reeling over the fact of Mick Foley having the balls to challenge him to a traditional Survivor Series match. What surprised even more was Ryback being the fifth opponent. Punk's heart stopped in his chest when he heard the man's theme song blaring from the speakers and when his eyes settled on the guy who he infamously screwed over the night before, he thought his legs would give way.

Stalking like a predator going after its next meal, Ryback charged into the ring, while Punk did his best to get the hell out of there. He watched the larger man go after his team mates as he clutched his title for dear life. That's when he bolted out of there and swiftly headed back to the haven of the hotel room.

"God Damn it! Zip up you fucker!" Punk screamed at the bag as he struggled to zip it up. Forcefully grabbing the end, the WWE Champion finally heard the rasp of the zipper and flung it around his shoulder taking large steps towards the door. He stopped in mid-step when he heard a loud knock and dreaded who or what was on the other side.

"Phil…baby? It's me. Please open up."

Sighing in relief, Punk opened the door quickly and grabbed John by the arm, practically throwing him inside before closing the door and locking it.

Punk turned around to face John, who looked just as scared as him.

"John…I fucked up! I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do!" Punk ran over to his secret lover, crying along the way and threw himself at him.

"It's okay Philly. I'm here for you." John whispered consoling his distraught boyfriend. His mind to was filled many thoughts. Mostly about the Pay-per-view. He didn't even know that the referee was going to do that. And to think that Punk had a hand in it was making his stomach all tied up in knots. John had to ask.

Pulling away, the larger man guided Punk back to the bed as the both sat down on the edge. Placing his hands on Punk's, John looked into the green eyes and smiled warmly.

"Sweetie. Why? Why did you do that last night?"

Punk closed his eyes, slumping his shoulders in defeat as he tried to find the rights words to explain his actions.

"I don't know. I don't even know why I lied about it. I mean we all know I paid the referee off, it's pretty obvious. But come on John. You and I both know I didn't stand a chance against that guy. He's…just…not normal."

"But the referee? Jesus that kid is ruined. Did you see what happened to him when Ryback had his hands on him?"

"Yes! I was there damn it! Ryback also threw me around if you forgot about that!" Punk said in annoyance.

He stood up and started to pace the room, while John watched him in silence.

"John. I can't face him again. I just….can't. You gotta do something. Anything! Break his legs or get him to smoke some pot so he can get suspended. I just don't want to face him." Punk kept on pacing around the room, the thought of confronting Ryback again making his palms sweaty. Seeing the look of fear on his boyfriend's face, John stood up and slowly walked over to where Punk was.

"Phil. I don't know if I have that much pull. Plus, they'll be asking me why I want Ryback off of the show. It would look suspicious."

"Just tell them you're ready to face me! Jesus John! What is your problem? It's like you don't even want to confront him either!"

John's mouth felt dry all of a sudden. Should he tell him? What would happen if he did? Would Punk leave? John looked into Punk's deep green eyes and knew he couldn't keep it secret any longer.

"Phil. I….I have to tell you something. But promise me you won't get mad."

Narrowing his eyes, the smaller man looked at John for a moment until he nodded his head.

"Okay. I won't."

John gestured Punk back to the bed. He sat down and looked straight at his boyfriend.

"Ummm….well….remember last week when I had my meeting with Vince after the show?"

Punk nodded his head, recalling what happened before as well.

"Wellll….I…didn't see Vince. I went to see….I went to see Ryback."

"WHAT?! Why the hell would you do that!?" Punk yelled.

"Because you were so worried and scared that I just wanted to intimidate him a little."

Punk huffed out in frustration.

"Christ John. I don't need you to fight my battles. I can do it on my own."

"I know and I'm sorry. But there's more." John let out a shaky breath, his hands shivering against Punk's.

"I kinda made a deal with him. Ummm…he wanted me to do something for him."

"What?" The smaller man asked quietly.

"I gave myself up for him….sexually. Only if he agreed for you to win."

John's heart raced a mile a minute seeing the blank stare from Punk. He wasn't too sure if the guy was going to wail on him or cry but the silence between them was making his head spin.

"Philly…baby….please say something."

"You had sex with Ryback? So I could win?"

John nodded, hanging his head in shame as he waited for the cursing to start. But it didn't. He felt a hand on his shoulder and pretty soon Punk's face was resting on it, tears streaming down his face.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. I'm not mad. I get why you did that. I understand."

John didn't hold back the tears shedding. He gripped Punk tight as both men cried silently until the smaller man spoke up.

"John?"

"Yah?"

"I have to tell you something to."

"Okay."

Moving away, Punk faced John again, anxiety sweeping his body.

"I…I had sex with Ryback to."

"Whhaat?"

"When you left me in the locker room last week to go to your room. He came in. I was still on the table with my eyes closed and I didn't know. I…I thought it was you. John….he….he took me."

It was at that moment both men realized that Ryback was more than just a threat to the WWE title. He was a threat to their relationship and livelihood.

"Phil, listen to me. I'm not mad. But what he's doing to us has to stop. He can't just go around taking what he wants like he owns the place! And that includes you! Don't worry. I'm gonna get this sorted out. I'm gonna make sure he doesn't fight you next month."

Phil smiled at John's determination and felt safe and secure within those strong arms. After a few moments of consoling one another, they quickly got up. Punk grabbed his duffle bag and reached out for John's hand as they headed for the door.

"Don't worry baby. Everything will be alright."

Both men smiled at one another feeling a sense of relief. As John grabbed the handle, his smiled faded as both him and Punk looked at who was blocking their entrance.

Ryback.

**Alrighty, now both boys know what happened to each other. You're probably wondering why they didn't mention the pleasure…..well that's for next chapter *wink*. Anywho, thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts! Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Big Hungry**

**Alrighty, first off thanks for the reviews! I'm happy that readers are enjoying this twisted tale Okay, so I don't I need to tell you all what is going to happen in this chapter. Just enjoy the read and let me know what you all think. Thanks!**

**Chapter 4**

"Shit! John, close the door!" Punk yelled, grabbing the handle as quickly as possible and slamming it against Ryback's face. That just made the situation worse because a few seconds later, they heard a loud bang and watched the door rip open from Ryback's strong kick.

The large man stood in the doorway, staring at John and Punk before turning around slightly and closing the door, making sure to lock it. He went back to face the two men and took a few steps towards them when John held out his hands.

"Wait! Wait…please. There's no need for this Ryback. Come on. We can talk about it." John pleaded, backing away from the larger man while Punk cowered behind.

The look of pure hatred sent chills down John's spine and he knew there was no way of talking to this beast.

Ryback was closing the gap every second until he was only a foot away. All three men stood still for a moment as the silence overtook the room. Finally and for the first time since that this has been happening, Ryback spoke up.

"You paid off that little weasel of a referee. You are the reason that I'm not champion. You're the one that screwed me out of the title…" Ryback said pointing an accusatory finger in Punk's frightened face.

"…and now I'm gonna screw you…" Ryback smiled his evil grin at Punk before turning his attention to John.

"And you're gonna watch." Before John could say anything, he felt two large hands grab his shoulders as he was thrown against the wall, leaving Punk vulnerable to Ryback's wrath. However, being the quick little devil he was, Punk kneed the man between the legs. The large man yelled in pain as he clutched himself, feeling his legs give way and fell onto the hotel floor, groaning.

"Come on!" Punk said, grabbing John and ran into the bathroom.

"Oh my fucking GOD! What the hell did you do!?" John exclaimed. Bracing his hands against the wooden surface as he heard some bottles smash onto the floor. He turned his head to see Punk lift his leg and slam it against the window several times.

"John, we gotta get out of here!" Punk said in a panic.

"How? By breaking the window and jumping out? We're on the tenth fucking floor Phil! We'll die if we get out."

Punk struggled to break the glass but it wasn't working. Soon, tears streamed down his face as he realized his attempt of escaping was failing. He stopped kicking the window and fell onto the cold tiled floor, holding his face in his hands.

"I don't care. I'll rather die than be with him…again." Punk sobbed. John quickly went over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him.

"Phil. Don't say that. You don't mean it."

"But I don't want to…you know…."

"I know…but maybe we can try to calm things down. I know it might be hard to do since you kicked him in the balls…" John replied soothing Punk until the crying stopped. Both men stayed in the bathroom for a few more minutes, their ears straining to hear anything from the other room.

"John?"

"Yah?"

"When you…you know were with him…did you feel anything?"

John tensed at the question. Should he tell Punk the truth? What would happen if he did? Would things be even more complicated than what they were already?

John opened his mouth to respond but jumped when both men heard a loud banging on the door.

"No…." Punk said softly clutching at John's shirt as they both slowly stood up, never leaving their eyes from the door. Again they heard the loud banging along with Ryback.

"Unless you jumped to your death, open the fucking door." The man said from the other side.

John looked over at Punk's frightened face, bringing his hand up to stroke his cheek.

"Phil, do you trust me?"

The WWE Champion looked into John's blue eyes.

"Of course I do."

"Okay. Trust me on this."

Nodding his head, Punk waited for John to take the lead.

"Ryback? We're gonna open the door but you gotta hear me out. I have a proposition for you." John waited for any sign from the other man. When nothing happened, he turned to face Punk who eyes were wide as saucers and stepped closer to the door. John turned the knob and slowly peaked his head out. He looked off to the side to see Ryback pacing back and forth. When their eyes met, the large beast stopped and focused his stare on the two scared men.

Cautiously, John and Punk left the sanctity of the bathroom and made their way to the middle of the bedroom only to stop far enough and away from Ryback's reach.

Swallowing several times, John straightened himself up and began to speak.

"Dude, I know you're pissed. And…and you're right. Punk did pay off the referee in order to win…."

"John what the fuck?" Punk hissed but stopped when the larger man shushed him with his hand.

"…So I figure maybe we could make a deal. As you know, Survivor Series is coming up and you two are gonna be in a traditional 5 on 5 match. Well, Vince isn't too keen on the idea and is thinking of changing the program. He suggested having Punk and myself in the main event but….maybe we can change it to a triple threat match."

"What?! When did this happen? And how come I never knew?" Punk asked in annoyance. John only glared at Punk to shut up and turned his attention to the larger man before him.

Ryback stood still, his mind contemplating on John's proposed deal.

A triple threat match with John and Punk. Just the thought of being in the ring with the two men was making Ryback very aroused. He looked back at John and Punk and smiled.

"Deal." He growled.

"Phew! Okay, well. Guess we're all good!" John smiled nervously while Punk narrowed his eyes at Ryback's form.

Before the smaller man could voice his concern, he felt a large hand grab his wrist. Punk yelped in pain as he came face to face with Ryback.

"But that doesn't mean you're off the hook." The large man hissed into Punk's face as he gripped harder.

"Ouch! John!"

"HEY! We made a deal. You get your re-match in the next pay-per-view. Now leave Phil alone!" John warned, stalking his way to Ryback and reaching out for Punk. However, he didn't get the chance to touch his secret lover because his wrist was also gripped tightly by Ryback.

"Jesus! Let go! What is wrong with you?! Can't you just let us be? Don't you care about what you're doing to us?" John pleaded.

Ryback sneered at both men as the brought them as close as possible to his face.

"Does it look like I care?" And in one swift motion, he threw both men onto the bed.

"Take off your clothes…NOW!" Ryback barked as he went over to one of the pillows and removed the covering.

John and Punk held onto each other tightly, fear seeping in as they knew this was going to be one rough night. Ryback turned back to the two men, his eyes now a dark shade of blue.

"I said take off your clothes. If you don't, I will get a lighter and burn them off of your skin!"

Punk whimpered as he started to remove his shirt while John held back the tears as he unbuttoned his pants. Within a few minutes, both men were naked, exposed and scared for their life. They wrapped their arms around each other and waited for Ryback's next command.

"You, lay on you back and you to, over there." The large man instructed, pointing to where John and Punk had to be on the bed. They separated themselves and laid themselves side by side. John reached out to hold onto Punk's hand but was met with a hard slap on the chest.

"You're not gonna touch him." Ryback spat in John's face as he grabbed the man's wrists and brought them over his head towards the headboard. With the ripped up pillowcase, Ryback tied John's wrists as tight as possible before going over to Punk and doing the same thing.

"No! Please! Please, don't do this!" Punk cried out, hot tears streaming down his face as he looked over at John who was also crying.

Ryback ignored the pleas and forcefully opened Punk's mouth to shove the remaining cloth inside, muffling the cries in the process.

The large man began to undress, his cock twitching at the excitement of fucking Punk in front of John and smirked when he saw the scared look on both men. Ryback slowly began to walk over to Punk when John yelled out.

"NO! Don't do this to him. Take me instead!"

Ryback looked back at John, his smile growing.

"If you say so." The large man stated and began to walk over to the other side of the bed. Punk laid there in shock. He kicked and screamed in protest but he knew Ryback wasn't going to listen. He watched as his boyfriend's body tensed up from the feel of Ryback's hand on him and wanted so badly to get out of these restraints and save John from the wrath.

"Please…just be quick and leave…us…alone…" John sobbed. He yelped when felt a cloth being shoved in his mouth and looked up to see Ryback's large frame above him.

"Shut up." Ryback whispered. He descended his body downwards until his lips were softly touching John's smooth skin. He stuck out his tongue, licking the man's neck and loved how that simple touch made the former champion whimper. Ryback continued to lick and suck at the flesh, moving his hips as his cock made contact with John's. The man underneath closed his eyes shut, doing his best to not enjoy this. He couldn't enjoy this. Not with his boyfriend only a few inches away from him. But when Ryback started to grind his hard dick against his, John couldn't help but let out a strangled moan.

Punk watched the display next to him. He watched as Ryback lowered himself on top of John and continued to look when the large man began to lick him. Shutting his eyes, he shook his head violently over and over again that this was not happening; it was all a bad dream but when he heard a small moan escape John's lips, he quickly opened his eyes.

What he saw was John, his boyfriend, actually enjoying this. At first Punk was angry that the man he cared for is taking pleasure from this terrible act. Did he enjoy it the first time around? Would John rather be with Ryback than with him? The thoughts clouded Punk's mind until he heard another moan from John only this time a bit louder. He focused his attention back to the two men and saw John's back arch a little. Punk trailed his eyes further down and saw John's hard cock sliding against Ryback's and something weird happened.

Punk wasn't mad anymore…he was getting turned on!

Just seeing John being dominated by someone else is something Punk has never seen. His eyes were glued to John's movements; those sexy hips rolling, his head leaning back and those eyes full of desire. Punk completely forgot about Ryback and kept on staring at John until their eyes met. Unable to speak, Punk only nodded his head in sympathy, hoping that John wouldn't feel so guilty about liking this too much.

John stared back and relief swept through his body as he looked at Punk's loving eyes. He then noticed Punk's expression change to panic as the other man looked down at himself. John followed and almost gasped when he saw it.

Punk had an erection.

Ryback saw it too.

"Well, looks like you're enjoying the view." The large beast teased and quickly took his hand and wrapped it around the hard shaft. Punk groaned from the tight grip but was soon moaning from the pleasure of that large hand stroking his cock up and down.

Ryback brought his other hand and began to stroke John at the pace. The tied up men, looked on as they watched Ryback move his hands up and down on their shafts. They moaned in unison, bucked their hips in unison and arched their back too. Seeing the reaction that he was able to elicit, Ryback quickened the pace, stroking faster and faster until all he could hear was the heavy breathing and strangled moans from the current and former champions.

Ryback's cock grew harder as he looked down and saw the head already leaking. He removed his hands and without warning, shoved two digits inside of each men. John almost jumped off from the intrusion while Punk let out a slutty moan. Ryback pumped his fingers at a violent, fast pace. He smirked when both men spread their legs wider and almost let out an evil laugh when he found their prostate.

By now, John and Punk were so wrapped up in the ecstasy of this twisted and sick assault. They moaned with abandon and rolled their hips like a porn star while a small sheen of sweat formed on their bodies.

Upon instinct, both men turned their heads and looked at one another. Their eyes told the story and the pleasure mixed with guilt was slowly growing inside. However, their moment soon vanished when Ryback's fingers were quickly pulled out. They shifted their focus upwards and saw the large beast stroke himself a few times before settling between John's legs.

The former champ braced himself for what was to come. Taking one last glance at his boyfriend, John held his breath as he felt Ryback force himself into his tight entrance. John could feel the tears streaming down his face as the large man above didn't bother going slow, not that he would anyway. Ryback pummeled into John's ass hard and fast, gripping the man's thighs so tight, fingerprints were forming. He drove himself faster and faster loving how John was trying to resist the pleasure but was failing miserably. It didn't take too long for both men to reach their climax, as Ryback came inside of John while John himself spilled his seed all over his stomach.

Ryback pulled out quickly, not bothering to look at John's battered state and settled his eyes on Punk. The smaller man wasn't paying attention to him though. All he saw was John's sorrow and desperately wanted to reach out and hug him. But when he felt a pair of hands roughly moving his thighs, Punk quickly looked up, shaking his head as he watched Ryback with his dick already hard, smile down at him.

"Now it's your turn." The large man growled before guiding his cock and shoving it inside of Punk's ass. The WWE Champion screamed in agony from the burning sensation and did his best to not cry. But it wasn't working. The forceful pounding of Ryback's dick into his tight entrance was enough for Punk to go over the edge in pure pleasure. He didn't want to but his body was betraying him with every second that went on. Ryback pushed his way in, enjoying the conflicted look on the smaller man's face. Punk arched his back when he felt his prostate being hit and mentally cursed himself for reacting to it. The large man continued his thrusting, until he felt his stomach tighten and quickly released himself into Punk. The man below soon followed, the cum spurting out and landing on his stomach before calming his body down.

Ryback pulled out, got off the bed and looked down at John and Punk. They were both a complete mess. Their bodies were spent and their eyes were glazed over. He went over to the bathroom, cleaned himself up and went to put on his clothes. When he was fully dressed, he went over to both men and untied them. They quickly reached out to one another, the tears streaming down on their faces and they kissed each other non-stop.

"Oh John! I'm so sorry! So sorry!"

"No baby. It's all my fault! Please forgive me."

John and Punk kept on asking for forgiveness that they didn't notice Ryback pulling out his camera phone. When they heard a small click, John looked over at him.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" John yelled at the man.

"It's called leverage. If you two try to pull a fast one on me, I will let everyone know who the real John Cena is." Ryback smirked at the two naked men before turning on his heel and heading towards the door. But before he left, He turned around one last time.

"Good luck you to. I have a feeling you're gonna need it." Ryback said, an evil smile on his face as he left the room.

John and Punk kept silent for a very long time after that as they tried to process what happened. Punk spoke first after a few moments.

"John? What's gonna happen now?"

"I don't know, Phil. I don't know." John whispered.

Both men shivered from the uncertainty as they held onto one another for the rest of the night.

**The End.**

**Well, that's it for this story. I know many would like for it to continue but this is as far it's gonna go for myself. However, if anyone wants to continue the saga, I would love to read it!**

**Also, I have a poll up on my bio regarding the story Neighbours. I was thinking the other day (and I really shouldn't cause it hurts my brain) about what do for the next installment. I'm sure many would like to see a continuation of it but I thought _'what about a prequel?' _It would mostly consist of John's life; his time in Florida before moving to Chicago. Anywho, please take the time and vote and let me know your thoughts either by PM or through a review.**

**Thanks again for reading and enjoy the land of fanfiction!**


End file.
